


but you're a king and i'm your lionheart.

by bloodynargles



Series: but you're a king and i'm your lionheart. [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Avalon - Freeform, Dreams, F/M, M/M, Other, Post-Camlann, brb, implied everything, making a post-camlann series bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this is just a dream inside a dream inside a dream and i'm never going to get out. Clawing at the edges looking for the light ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but you're a king and i'm your lionheart.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 5x13. Have fun sobbing!!!!!   
> D:

You never were much of a friend, were you? Always there but you never helped, just repeated words and faded away. You always looked like him, but you were never him. Just a shadow of the man you once were, you are not the same person.

They said you'd arise from the water, but i never saw the day when you did. Always just a figure i'd recognize and then i'd realize that the man i knew wasn't in there. It always happened, i'm used to it now.

Silly girls you used to date, though. You never loved me like you did then, maybe i'm kidding myself. Maybe you never loved me at all. Maybe this is just a dream inside a dream inside a dream and i'm never going to get out. Clawing at the edges looking for the light ahead and only seeing the darkness spread beyond.

I know that you're the King, the Once and Future King, and they may call me your lionheart, but all i want is you to come out of that bloody lake and tell me to clean your armor, ask me what year it is, call me a clotpole. Is that too much to ask?

Or is this really just a _dream_?


End file.
